


Просить прощения

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост 1х08, спойлеры</p><p>Эван виноват, с какой стороны не посмотри. И с какой бы ни смотрел, единственная настоящая его вина - в том, что Мак жив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просить прощения

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desterra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/gifts).



Эван виноват, с какой стороны не посмотри. И с какой бы ни смотрел, единственная настоящая его вина - в том, что Мак жив. И будет жить, как бы там ни сложилось дальше. Эван проследит. Так он думает, разговаривая с Дилан. Так он продолжает думать, когда утром говорит Тоби, что не звонил Маку, что хочет дать ему больше времени. Как будто больше времени изменит что-то... Эван спускается вниз, к морозильника, прихватив бутылку виски.  
Он извиняется перед тем, мёртвым Маком из другого будущего, пьёт виски из горла и думает, что перед настоящим - живым Маком, его Маком - он не сможет извиниться никогда. Потому что какие к чёрту извинения? Что он может сказать?  
Он так и спрашивает у Мака-в-морозильнике:  
\- Что я могу тебе сказать?  
\- Как насчёт правды? - голос за спиной хриплый, как после долгого молчания, но знакомый. Эван неловко разворачивается, он слишком пьян, чтобы хорошо держать равновесие, но ещё недостаточно выпил для белой горячки. Чем ещё объяснить тогда присутствие двух Маков в одной комнате... а впрочем не важно чем. Эван делает шаг к своему Маку и усмехается пьяной болезненной усмешкой.  
\- Ты хочешь правду? Пожалуйста. Я не говорил тебе ничего, потому что боялся. Боялся, что это всё изменит, - Эван делает ещё шаг, и Мак просто вынужден его подхватить, иначе они свалятся оба. - Самая главная правда - я боялся тебя... тебя потерять.  
Эван вцепляется в Мака, как утопающий в последнюю соломинку и шепчет куда-то в шею:  
\- Ты мне нужен.


End file.
